


My Vampire Heart

by CoraPearson



Series: Supernatural In Love [1]
Category: The Originals (TV), The Vampire Diaries (TV), True Blood, others - Fandom
Genre: Crossover, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-17
Updated: 2017-11-17
Packaged: 2019-02-03 16:56:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12752394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CoraPearson/pseuds/CoraPearson
Summary: This is a Preview/One-Shot





	My Vampire Heart

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone,  
> This is a preview of a book series that I am thinking of doing. If after reading it you think I would publish it then let me know. I have also posted this on Quotev and Fanfiction.net. The title of the preview is called My Vampire Heart.  
> Thank you.
> 
> -Hi- Telepathic Thoughts  
> "Hi" Normal Speech 
> 
> ~CP~

-This is boring. What is the world coming to?- These were the thoughts that Lilianna had been thinking for the past half an hour. Getting up she decided to go into the bar, it had been two years since the True Vampires had announced their presence by coming out of the coffin so to speak.

Once entering the restaurant, she heads to the bar, sitting down. “Can I have a glass of bourbon and a True Blood, any will do.” She asked the bartender before looking around. Might as well drink blood openly now anyway. When she turns back she finds three people staring at her. “Are you a vampire?” they all ask at once. “Yep. There are three subspecies of Vampire and I am the 2nd subspecies.” She tells them. Walking away she goes to sit at a booth. A few minutes later she is joined by a blonde waitress sitting across of her.

“Can you tell me the difference between the vampires? Please?” She asks. “Sure Ms?” I asked, “Oh silly me, Ms Sookie Stackhouse.”

“Ok Sookie. Can I call you Sookie?” She nodded. “Ok then. There are the oldest vampires being that they were turned first and they are called True Vampires. They need to be invited into a human/Supes home and you can rescind their invitation. Their blood when drank from the vain can give the drinker several abilities such as healing for a curtain amount of time, increased beauty, a higher sex drive and if they have an attraction towards the vampire then they will have sensual or sexual dreams. Are you with me so far?” She nodded and gestured for me to carry on. “If the vampire drinks your blood then they will be able to track you anywhere and they would know your emotions.”

“The second type of vampire is the one I am which is called Blood Eye Vampire. We have that name since when we feed, are aroused or in pain our faces change to show bloodshot red eyes, bulging blood vessels and fangs on both top teeth and bottom teeth.” I show her my ‘vampiric face’.

After showing her my face she looks intrigued by it. “Is there anything else you can tell me about your type of vampire?” She asked me. “We are like the true vampires. For instance, we also need to be invited in but once invited we cannot be uninvited. Our blood also has healing properties in it, both types can compel/glamour humans and other Supes and the older the vampire is for both types the stronger and faster they are, for the Blood eye vampire there is the normal blood eye and the family of Original Blood Eye. The Original Blood Eyes can compel normal Blood eyed vampire but no other type of vampire.” I told her. After finishing my drink, I pass it to her asking for another and the bottle with a cheeseburger and fries.

A few minutes later after being given my order I tell Sookie to sit back down. “Also, my type of vampire can eat, sleep and day walk with the help of a daylight ring spelled by a witch. It helps us stay under the radar and undetected.” I showed her my daylight ring and drank my drink and ate my cheeseburger.

“And the last type of vampire is the Cold Ones they have marble like skin, red eyes if they drink human blood and golden eyes if they drink from animals. After the year of their turning their strength and speed wane. Some Cold Ones have special gifts that have amplified what had when they were human.” After finishing my food I pay Sookie the money, give her my number telling her to call and leave to go back home.


End file.
